Sick
by Eladamri-Lord-of-Leaves
Summary: Final Chapter up! New Sum: Allergic reaction? Food poisoning? What ever the case poor Ryo falls ill and what seems innocent at first turns fatel... will he make it? No one knows. Shounai, Dee&Ryo Rating fot later chapters I do not own FAKE
1. Monday and Tuesday

Sick

Week one

Monday

It was clear and wet, if you could possibly imagine, the sun was finally gracing the citizens of New York City with its kind and gentle face, even while it was still hidden to most of the state. After all, the whole region had just been induced to a minor flash flood, it had been raining for four weeks straight, the water level had risen four feet, and most of the back streets sewers had backed up and flooded the thankfully non-used, ally-ways and parking-lots.

However, the new set in pace of weather, also meant that the bad guys could get back out on the streets, and those that had braved the weather could take a break and hide, while the just-returning-to-work cops of the 27th Precinct Investigations Division, and the rest of the building as well, who had their hands full with running amongst the damage, not only cause by crooks, but Mother Nature as well…oh and we can't forget the upcoming company banquet.

"Hey Ryo, the Chief said that he wanted to speak to you ASAP."

"Sure thing Drake," the blonde cop said, standing up and walking over to the chief's office, he knocked on the door and entered once inside he closed the door, "What did you want to see me for, sir?"  
The chief took a drag from his cigar and motioned for Ryo to sit, once he had done so, he placed the cigar in the ashtray and spoke, his voice low and serious, "Ryo, as I am sure you are aware of the upcoming banquet, correct?"

"Yes sir, it's the only thing anyone has been talking about, besides fixing up the damage from the storm."

"Well then, I shouldn't have to go into elaborate details on why exactly I need your full cooperation on this."

"I have a feeling that even if I said that I have other plans that night, I'd still have to help"

"It's important that you show up. There are going to be important people from the higher ups that come in and this is a way to..."

"Suck up?"

"For lack of a better term, and as much as I hate to admit it … yes. That's why I need your help."

"Why do you need my help, in sucking up, to your bosses' boss?"

"I don't, I just need you to keep an extra good eye on Dee. I don't need his… attitude towards the higher ups ruining this."

Ryo nodded as he looked out the office window, into the main lobby, where he saw the man in question, acting like a lunatic, "I understand completely sir, and I will be there to make sure my partner doesn't do anything that would…make you, or the rest of us here at the Precinct look bad."

"Thank you for your understanding of the situation, now on to other business, how is the Smyth case coming along?"

"Slow sir, however we have a good idea of how he gets to his victims, the way that he does."

"How so?"

"Their food sir. The results from the labs show that each person had eaten the same substance within the same amount of time of coming in contact with Smyth."

"It's truly amazing how snooping around in some ones stomach could produce somewhat useful information… are you taking up and following this lead to some restaurant or food ordering system?"

"Yes chief, we're going to start that soon as we can. We are trying to figure out if Smyth worked through another business or if he was a privet sales man."

"Good, try to find out before I make the food order, I don't want to be killing my bosses boss, with out realizing it."

"You probably wont have much to worry about sir, not unless you tend to serve kuro-ame as a main dish. Remember he did target children."

The chief gave out a laugh and light another cigar, leaning back in his chair he sighed, "You're right Ryo, ether way, get back to work. And remember, you better be at the banquet with Dee, or you'll both in trouble."

"Aye, sir"

Ryo left the office and made his way towards the central work station where he was sure that he had left his jacket, however when he reached said spot, his jacket wasn't there.

"Now…where the heck could I have left it?"

"Talking to your self? Gee Ryo; you never seize to amaze me."

The blond officer turned around to see the red head man that he worked with on more then one occasion, when Dee had switched shifts, or just didn't bother to show up, Ryo tried to be friendly with him, but there was something about this man that just made his blood boil and his hair stand on end,  
"Oh, Damien, no I am not talking to my self, just thinking out aloud, that's all."

"I see. .. so, what are you looking for?"

"My jacket, it's not on my chair, where I am positive I left it."

Damien took long and slow deliberate steps around the desk, causally checking the work schedule on the wall as he did so, and today was his lucky break, nether Dee, JJ, nor Berkeley where in the office today.

"Say Ryo," he tossed into the air almost a little to casual, "how about we go grab a bite to eat after work, I mean just maybe at the café the street, just a meaningless cup of coffee between part-time-partners."

Ryo looked at the clock, they where going to get off work for the day in ten minutes anyway, and really if he got to know the rookie better, then maybe he wouldn't set him so off edge all the time. Ryo nodded as he picked up the once lost jacket from the chair on the other side of the desk,

"Sure thing Damien, sounds like a plan. Just let me go hand this file over to Drake, and we can go."

"Sounds good, I'll go get the car, and meet you out front in five?"

"Yup, I'll be there in five."

Damien turned around and walked out the door, he couldn't believe just how easy it was to get Ryo to go out with someone. Ether he was incredibly out of it like everyone says he is, to naïve and nice for his own good, or both. Preferably Damien hoped for the last choice.

True to his word, Damien was out and had the car by the front doors just as Ryo was walking out, as Ryo got in, Damien gave a halfhearted laugh,

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't really had time to clean her out, sense all that's been going on, what with the storm, and the crooks that took advantage of it."

"It's alright, we're just going down the street, besides, Dee's whole house is messier then the car."

The drive to the café was only three minutes, not even, yet it seemed to take forever, well to Ryo at least. There was something about Damien that he just didn't truest, some hidden part of him that was ever so slowly leaking into the front, but was still hidden, and just waiting for the right time to jump out and attack. However when the car came to a halt out side the shop, it was all Ryo could do to not jump out of the car.

As they entered, Damien looked around for any of the three 'Space-Invaders' fortunate enough nether of them could be seen, as the two of them took a seat by the window. When the waitress stopped at their table, they ordered a coffee, and once it had been served they started to talk about various things, ranging from childhood misshapes to work related events,

"So, are you and Dee married or something?"

Ryo chocked on his coffee, after the five second spasm, he looked up, "No, we're not married; we're not even dating… what on earth gave you that idea?"

"Well," Damien twirled the spoon in his cup, "it just seemed like that, cause you two are always together, and act towards each other in a, 'more then partners on a case' sort of way…not to mention Dee's always talking about you like your God's gift to mankind and he's lucky enough to be the one to claim you first."

Ryo's eyebrow twitched, "Does he now?"

Damien just nodded his head and took a sip of coffee, watching how Ryo was taking all this new information in, _Looks like he hasn't been informed about the rumors of their relationship, oh well, guess that means that there's just that much more luck for me. _Damien sighed as he started at Ryo then at his up and the swirling hot liquid and then back at Ryo, taking in every feature, until he was startled by the sound of a certain brunt's voice,

"Ryo, what are you doing here, I thought you had to work late tonight?"

Damien turned around and then cursed Lady Luck for dragging Mister Misfortune's ass out of bed so that he could work his unwavering magic. There, now standing at their table was the one reason why he could never talk with Ryo for more then three seconds. Dee Laytner.

"Well, they had more then enough people in our department, so the chief said that I could leave early."

"Well then let's go, I found out something interesting about the Smyth case."

Ryo stood and placed money on the table, to cover for his half of the bill, "Sorry about this Damien, maybe we can finish _that _conversation another time?"

"Absolutely, I'll tell you everything I hear from his big mouth."

"Sounds like a plan. Later kiddo"

"Later."

No sooner had they entered Ryo's apartment, had Dee started firing questions at him, like he was silently accusing him of something that they both knew he didn't do.

"It was just a cup of coffee Dee; it's not like a wedding proposal or something like that."

"On any case, what are you doing Saturday?"

"The company banquet, that we're both going to attend."

"Do we have to?"

"Chief's orders and I am going to be held responsible if you make an ass out of the whole thing."

"That blows big fucking chunks, you know that? All that high class food and bitter-sweet wine, not to mention the chief sucking up to every one in a better tux then his, really it's a waste of time."

"Maybe, but we still needed to go."

"Yeah I guess you're right …what's that a rash?" Dee asked, pointing at a red mark on Ryo's wrist, Ryo inspected the offending mark, and sighed,

"Looks like an allergic reaction, must have been the casserole that I had for lunch."

"Alright, but you should put some cream on it anyway…"

"I will, don't worry. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Tuesday 

Sunlight poured in though the half open blinds of the apartment. Sounds of footsteps running back and forth, water streaming out of what seemed like every possible exit, phone ringing, T.V. blaring…wasn't exactly a peaceful start to any day. But for Ryo this became the norm, about three weeks after he had first taken in the misfit, Bikky.

Crawling out of bed and into the main stream of life, Ryo walked from the bedroom to the bathroom, carrying his cloths in one hand and a towel in the other. After his twenty minute shower, and ten minute after shower, he exited the bath and entered the kitchen to find Bikky wearing a pink frilled apron, standing in front of the stove, cooking.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that you of all people wore a pink frilled apron."

"Take a picture, it will last longer…besides, I couldn't find the other one." He grumbled as he slapped something that didn't look to healthy on two plates, he took the apron off and handed a plate to Ryo and sat down with the other one, and took a bite, seeming pleased with him self he ate the rest.

When Bikky hadn't collapsed of food poising due to his lack of a cooking ability, Ryo decided that it wouldn't hurt to try, taking a bite he noted that the…whatever it was, tasted a lot better then it looked, tasted like a Spanish omelet, even though it looked like…anything except what it was supposed to be,

"Bikky," he said, while the other washed what he had used to make the food…substance…"I am going to be late tonight, we're going to be getting ready for the banquet on…" he stopped his sentence short and made a mad dash for the bathroom as he was overcome with a huge wave of nausea,

"Are you alright?" he faintly heard Bikky call from outside the door, Ryo gave a light sigh and splashed his face with cold water, drying off he opened the door and patted Bikky on the head,

"Yeah, I am fine. As I was saying, I am going to be late tonight because I am helping set up for the banquet Saturday."

"Alright, me and Carol are going to a movie anyway."

"Okay, but make sure you come straight home after brining Carol home."

"I know."

Ryo sat in the office, listening, but not at the same time, to Drake drone on about some new murder that was hot off the press. Now normally this would interest him, but he wasn't feeling the greatest, between the growing rash that had moved from his wrist to his upper arm, and the spontaneous and heavy waves of nausea, he wasn't the happiest camper in the woods.

"-hey man, are you even listening to me?"

"What, oh sorry Drake, what did you say?"

"Nothing man, you just answered my question, are you feeling alright?"

"Not really no, I might leave soon…hoping the chief lets me, although if I feel this bad, I don't think he'll mind. After all, I am supposed to be in charge of the food this afternoon."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you giving what ever it is you have to the guests and what not. Wouldn't be a good thing for anyone."

Ryo nodded and slowly rose, so as to not welcome another wave; he slowly made his way towards the chief's office and explained his situation. The chief agreed that it would be best, but he better get his ass feeling well again so that he could come in and check on the food, until then he told Ryo that he would find someone else to do it.

* * *

There ends the new chapter one! Chapter two is in the making, with only a few more paragraphs to go! I am so sorry I made you guys wait so long, but I promise you that, now that I don't have school and I don't start working until the middle of August, I should be able to update more on a regular basis 


	2. Wednesday and Thursday

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but kuro-ame is Black-Candy, and it is actually really good. Just thought I'd let you in on that, to clear the confusion.

* * *

Week One 

Wednesday

True to his word, the chief did find another body to look after the food; however he was still pissed off that Ryo could not do such a simple thing, granted that he was sick, and that did play a major key factor on why he couldn't do it, but it still irritated the chief none the less.

"Alright, one last check, and that's it for the snack table." Damien stretched and gave a low yawn, he had been going over the foods for roughly three hours, and he wasn't even half way done yet, sighing he picked the clipboard back up and made his way to the next table,

"Damien, you can take your break now, I'll take over for a bit." Turning around Damien spotted the source of the voice, standing by the door was Dee, Damien gave a low growl and turned back to his work,

"It's alright Dee, I got it… say, how's Ryo feeling?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him sense Monday, however Bikky says that he seems better and will probably be at work tomorrow."

"That's good," he called back, but then lowered his voice to barley a whisper, "to bad that in reality he's getting worse, and exposure to fresh air will only cause pain."

"What was that?"

"I just said that, that's good, and boy he sure does recover quickly."

"Yeah…he does. Well if you're sure you don't need any help-"

"I am sure Dee; now please let me work in peace."

"Okay, okay. I am leaving."

After Dee left, Damien slammed his fist on the table, what if Ryo really was recovering, then what, the whole thing would be ruined and he would be killed. Of course he didn't know the reason behind, why his…acquaintance…wanted Ryo dead anyway, but he didn't push the subject. After all he was the number one hit man in NYC, kill first, collect the cash, live to see another day, very simple life style.

Deciding that he was going t have to take bigger measures, to insure that Ryo would only get worse, he handed his clipboard to Drake and left.

He made his way to the hottest candy shop, _Cat's Candy_ and entered through the back. Upon entering the large square room, he coughed from the amount of smoke that was rising off the many men that sat around and played poker,

"Ah Diamond, what a pleasant surprise, how is the job going?"

"It was going well, I had managed to poison his coffee, however according to his partner, he is recovering from that misshape, so I've come for the big guns."

"How much do you need?"

"Just enough to slide into a small 'Get Better Soon' basket."

"Clever as always, the shit is in the blue bag over there."

Damien walked over to said bag and pulled out a Zip Lock bag and began to fill it, _No, he doesn't make the fact that this is poison clear at all,_ he mused as he noted that the side of the bag read, Poisons: Do Not Ingest. When he had filled the Zip Lock bag he stood and made his way towards the door, when it was slightly agar, the bigger man spoke again,

"You better not mess this one up, Diamond, or else this will be the last job you ever do."

"I know that full well sir, now if you'll excuse me; I have a cop to kill."

As he left the man turned to face his companion, who was looking at the door with an evil glare,

"What's the matter Leo, do you not trust him?"

"No, I do not. And more then that, I do not like his way of going around this, why couldn't you have just had the candy catered to the banquet?"

"Because, due to the recent deaths, kuro-ame has been relived from the shelves of all the candy stores nation wide. To offer to supply some, would then lead the cops to here, it would be like flashing a neon sign that read, _Smyth's House, oh and Leo is here too_."

"Still, why can't he just shoot him and get it over with?"

"Because, that is not Diamonds' style."

Meanwhile the man in question was retuning to the precinct when he decided to make a small detour, turning the car around, he headed towards Ryo's home. After the third knock, the door opened and Bikky stood in the doorway,

"Hey kid, is Ryo awake?"

"Yeah, come in," he said moving to the side, to allow Damien to enter the living room, "Ryo, someone's here to see you!" he shouted, closing the door and then walked into his room.

Ryo came out of the bathroom five minutes later, and saw Damien looking at the pictures on the wall,

"Can I help you, Damien?"

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing, that's all."

"I am doing better, I feel much better too," he didn't mention the fact that his rash was getting bigger, but that was to be expected of an allergic reaction; it gets worse before it gets better. Damien held out the bag of candy and Ryo stared at it, "what's this?"

"It's European Candy, the guys from the precinct chipped in and I went out and bought it, sort of like a get well better type of thing."

Ryo took the candy and popped one in his mouth, it tasted like heaven, chewy candy outside, soft caramel and almonds inside,

"Thanks man, these are good."

Damien smiled a convincing yet completely fraud smile, "No problem Ryo, but," he looked at his watch, "should probably get back to work; after all I am doing your job."

"My job, as in-"

"Food stock for the banquet, no worries, I got it covered. I used to do catering all the time for hotels and places like that."

"Alright, well see you later then"

"Yup, bye"

Ryo closed the door behind him and went to sit on the couch, holding the candy the whole time. Looking at them picked a few out and ate them, slowly he realized that, like most things chocolate, they were slightly addictive, and before he knew it, he had eaten the whole bag.

That night when he was ready to go to bed, he felt a huge wave of nausea over come him and made a dash for the bathroom to well, throw up. Splashing cold water on his face and drying it off, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his rash was poking out from underneath the collar f his shirt, and his face looked flustered, running his hands across his face, he noticed that he did have a slight fever, and so he took some Advil and went to bed.

The night was anything but pleasant for him, tossing and turning, running to the bathroom, he decided that tomorrow he was going to go to the hospital and see what exactly was wrong with him. Because as far he was concerned, this was more then just an average case of Food Poisoning, or an allergic reaction.

* * *

Thursday 

When morning came, he couldn't pull him self out of bed, he vaguely felt the presence of another person, well a few people actually, enter his room. He was however pulled into a somewhat drowsy awakened state when he felt cold metal on his bare back, and he could hear the mummers of people talking, two voices he could make out as Dee and Bikky, the other one he had no clue as to who it was, but judging from his tone, he was a doctor.

"Well, I have to say that I am at a loss, what started out as an allergic reaction wasn't what it seemed to be, the nausea, the high fever…I have to honestly say that I don't know what is wrong, besides the flu, but this is far to extreme for something that simple. I'd like to take a blood sample, to do some tests, so I can figure this out though, and possibly be able to help him."

"What ever this is, is it fatal?"

"From what I can tell, no it's not fatal, how ever it is infectious; I recommend that no on should be in the apartment with him, does the boy have any where else to stay?"

"He can stay with me for the time being."

"Good, now remember to keep the company down to hopefully no one, but if anyone does enter they are to wash their hands, and change their cloths as soon as they leave."

"Is Ryo really that bad?"

"At the moment kid, yes he is. However with this blood sample, I hope to uncover what is wrong, and then I will be able to prescribe something that will help."

While Dee and Dr. Walker talked, Bikky packed his things, Ryo just lay in bed, unable to move really, and even if he did move, he would have probably been ordered to stay in bed. After ten more minutes of unbearable noise, all went quiet behind the closed door, they had left and he was alone, slowly getting up he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. However when he made his return to his bed, with a detour to the bathroom, he collapsed, and passed out.

* * *

There see, I told you that Chapter Two would be out soon! I know that it's not as long as the first one, but that's because Chapter One, I had to introduce the whole setting and what not. 

I do feel bad though, for doing this to Ryo, but I can't really do anything to anyone else. It wouldn't seem right if I had put my character in just to do this, story it wouldn't fit, and Dee already has had it tough in the passed, and well no one (I know) would really care if JJ ended up being the one with the … cold. Anyway, Review please, tell me what you think, yell at me for taking so long, it's all good. But please don't flame me for doing this to Ryo, I love him just as much as the next person!


	3. This can't be happening Part 1 of 2

Sick

Chapter 3

This can't be happening – Part 1 / 2–

Ryo woke with the sun blaring in through the semi-open blinds on the window, while water dripped from a running tape. Realizing that he was still on the floor, he got up, slowly, while gripping his head to ward off the expected dizzy spell. He groggily made his way towards the bathroom, catching himself in the mirror he noticed with joy that his rash – which had been covering more then half his body the night prior – was reduced to just covering the back of his hand, deciding that he was feeling well enough, he was going to take a breather, and get out of the stuffy apartment. Taking a long and steamy-hot shower, he dried and dressed, picking his cell phone and keys in his pocket, he decided to take a walk through the park, to clear his mind, and get fresh air.

The warm air felt, well, warm against his cold skin, and refreshing in his lungs, that had become accustomed to breathing in recycled room air. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that he had slept well passed noon, as children ran and played on the park equipment.

Sitting down on one of the many benches, Ryo laid his head back and was more then happy to allow sleep to over come him, what with the suns warm rays dancing about him, when he felt the presence of someone sit down beside him, and place a friendly hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Ryo rolled his head up right and smiled a tired, yet warm smile.

"G'afternoon, Ryo. Looks like you're feeling better, what to be out in the park and all. When do you think you'll be back at the precinct?"

"Good afternoon, Drake. Yeah, I feel better; I'll probably be back to work, in a few days. Just to make sure I am good to go."

"Yeah, we all miss you at work, and when I say all, I mean… almost all. JJ does too, as much as he won't admit it, but it's obvious. Berkeley does too, and complains, loudly about it. Damien doesn't say much, but his face tells that he's concerned, and Dee … well …"

"What's up with Dee?"

Drake sighed and was about to spill the long and very boring tale, when Ryo's cell phone gave a load _BEEP, _reaching down into his pocket, Ryo pulled out his phone, the little envelope symbol blinked, indicating that he had a new text message, with a raised eyebrow he looked to Drake, who in return, shrugged.

Flipping open the phone to read the message, he almost dropped the thing on the ground.

_Hey Ryo, it's Dee. I was just wondering how you where making out, I would come and visit you, but, I am a little preoccupied at the moment. See the thing is … how should I put this … we're through, over, finished, concluded, done, terminated, take your pick. Anyway, now that that's off my chest, I am going to end this message now. _

_See you at work._

After gaining some sense back into his confused mind, he reread the message over and over again, trying to make it click, that something was missing, Dee wouldn't just break up with him ... not with out a reason ... would he? No, he wouldn't, Dee was not that kind of person, yet… here on his cell phone, was a clear indication that he was.

Ryo was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice that Drake was still sitting beside him, and was shaking him.

"Ryo man, snap out of it. Talk dude, say something."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Drake, guess I zoned out."

"Guess so, anyway I was about to tell you that Dee-"

"Don't bother, Drake," Ryo interrupted, "I think I am going to head back home, get something to eat and-"

Drake pointed his arm out and Ryo followed his finger, there only a few yards away from them was Dee, fawning over another guy, groping his ass like if he stopped it was going to disappear. Ryo turned to walk off when he made eye contact with Dee, who in return winked at him, and proceeded to wildly make out with the nameless man, in the middle of the park, in the middle of the afternoon. Nobody seemed to care, nobody seemed to even notice, not even Drake who had pointed the new couple out in the first place, no – only Ryo noticed and it tore him apart. He, who had no idea why Dee had ended the fragile, but stable relationship that they had, it seemed that none of it had mattered to him, as Ryo turned his head and walked towards his apartment.

When he arrived home, there was a note on his door, it was from Drake, all that was on it was a date, and a place,

_Wednesday, April 23, 2006, _

_Indigo Knights_

A date and the name of the most popular club in all of NYC, it was obviously where and when Dee had met his new man. Not that Ryo was upset or anything, oh no, confused yes, upset no, he had made it a point, when he had first met JJ that he wasn't going to concern him self with how many lovers Dee chose to have. Although he had felt cheated then, and even more so now. He shook his head, not wanting to contemplate Dees' actions anymore then he already was. Finally coming back from his thoughts, he unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

What he saw was, at first glance, adorable, Bikky and Carol where curled up under a blanket while a movie played on T.V. Ryo left it at that, not thinking about it, and went to the kitchen, passing the couch he noticed the big red splotch in the middle of the blanket, and that the kids, eyes where staring blankly at the screen, unblinking.

Panic struck and his heart sank, checking for any form of vital sign, finding a small but visible one on Carol, and a barley noticeable one on Bikky, Ryo sighed a momentarily relief, before calling for an ambulance.

A minute turned into ten, which turned into thirty, which grew to an hour, two hours, the ambulance never came, and what little life signs the kids had shown where gone. Ryo didn't know what to do. This afternoon had gone from horrible to … down right absolute horrid. Ryo moved to go into his room, but movement from the couch caught his eye, turning around, he was half expecting … hoping, that the kids would jump up and shout, _surprise, we got you good man, oh you should have seen the look on your face_ and then fall into a fit of laughter, instead he was greeted by the sound of a gun shot and a flash of white teeth … Dee …

Eyes flashed open and a body bolted upright into a sitting position on the living room floor, hands clammy, body sweaty, breathing short and quick, heart racing at the speed of light. Closing his eyes and placing his hand on his chest in a sad attempt to calm his racing heart. _It was all just a dream … a dream … that felt so real, like I was awake …_ he left it be, not willing to bother himself with the details of the nightmare. Getting up off the floor, he was greeted by the familiar wave of nausea and made a dash for the bathroom. Faintly he could hear a noise in the background, a knock. Trudging over to the door, he unlocked it, greeted by the forum of, Drake.

Ryo moved to allow the man in, who was holding a basket almost as big as he was. The basket was wrapped in yellow-almost green- gift-wrap and was holding many different sorts of fruits and candies.

"Just a … little … gift from us guys at the precinct."

"…little? Isn't that kind of misleading?"

"Yeah, well … who knows? Anyway, just wanted to let you know that we're all worried about you."

Ryo nodded, and moved so that Drake could take off his shoes and jacket, and sit on the couch, bringing the basket into the kitchen Ryo poked his head around the corner,

"Tea, coffee, beer, juice, water?"

"Coffee please."

As he set about making two cups of coffee, there was another knock at the door, "Drake, could you get that please?"

"Sure thing man," getting up Drake walked over to the door and opened it, he was a little shocked to see JJ and Berkeley there in the doorway, and JJ holding a basket, that compared to the one on the table, was about as big as an ant.

Drake moved to let the two of them in, and Ryo set about to make another cup of coffee for JJ and tea for Berkeley.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" he asked once everyone had settled into the living room, music slowly flittering in from down the hall outside,

"Just came by to visit you, why are we not aloud?" Berkeley replied with a ghost of a smirk on his face, Ryo shook his head, and went about drinking his coffee.

They conversed and laughed, talking about old times, new times, now times, but not once was Dee mentioned, finally Ryo voiced the question,

"How's Dee doing?" and the room fell quite, not a word was uttered from another, they sat in the uncomfortable silence for five long minutes, before the pulsing sound of the telephone brought all of them from there thoughts.

"Hello, Randy speaking," he had to remember that with telemarketers and bill agencies, that it was always best to answer with the given name, not your Japanese name, he found that out the hard way once,

"_Hey Ryo- its Dee._"

"Oh, hey Dee," the chatter that had once again picked up ended and curious and well knowing ears listened into the conversation, "what's up?"

"_Nothing really, I just wanted to let you in on some new information concerning you and me._"

"Oh … what's that … do I really want to know?"

"_Probably not, but better I tell you know, then finding out later. I have been seeing someone else, someone you puts in there fair share of the relationship and doesn't just sit back and enjoy the ride,_" Ryo almost dropped the phone, Dee had been sleeping with someone else, instantly his mind went to his dream, where in the park, Dee was shamelessly fawning over another man, he was probed from his thoughts when Dees' voice reached his ears again, "_So yeah we're obviously over, but you're an understanding and very attractive person, I am sure that you'll find someone that will be able to put up with you."_

Unable to do anything, Ryo just nodded into the phone, although he knew that Dee couldn't see him, and then just as the phone was clicking to end the call, the loudest moan that Ryo had ever heard, drifted over the phone line and flooded the apartment, Ryo hung up the phone and sighed, he turned around to face his company, but they had all left.

On the table in the kitchen, where the two fruit baskets, deciding to go with the smaller one first, he opened in and took the card, it was completely blank, save for a date and place, in JJs' writing,

_Wednesday, April 26, 2006_

_Indigo Knights,_

Ryo stared blankly at the page, it was the same note from his dream, the same date, the same address, if he was to put two and two together, he would have a better chance at work, the next day.

Taking a grape out of the basket he plopped it in his mouth, and swallowed it, and choking on it in the processes, he was seeing spots, and was about to pass out when.

He woke up …

Heh there you go, chapter three is finally up! I know, I took awhile, but I had an odd case of writers block. I'd get an idea, but then when I sat down to write it, I'd loose it. Ah well, it's here, and as I was writing it I was writing down ideas for the next four chapters, so hopfully it will be less then a month before they are up. However school starts back up again in 5 days, so my updates might ether become slower or faster, depends on how much class time I get to write P  
Well Ja ne see you in chapter 4


	4. This cam't be happening Part 2 of 2

Sick

Chapter Four

This can't be happening part 2 / 2

As you might have guessed, I changed this "scenario" of the story from being five parts to only two. Why you ask? Simple, they would take up to much time and aren't incredibly -if at all- important to the plot of the story. Also, although I have many different break up scenes that I am not going to be using, I might just make a fic full of one-shots and place them all there so that they do not sit on my desk and grow dusty with age… or get juice and pop stains, as well as bits of food that I eat in front of the computer screen  
Ether way, I am sure that you are relived that poor, misunderstood, heart broken Dee isn't going to be doing anything harsh(er) to Ryo after this next chapter and a half … or will he? ;shrugs; I haven't decided yet

* * *

The sound that he heard when he woke was surprising to say the least because, there was no sound at all. Last thing he remembered was chocking on a grape, yet there he was, living, breathing, and lying with his eyes half open on his … bed?

Shifting into a sitting position, which he found to be difficult, for his wrists where tied above his head, and he was laying on his stomach, spread eagle at that. Growing more and more uncomfortable with his position by the second and panicking over just HOW he ended up in this position, he moved about, desperately trying to remove his hands from the restraints. He wasn't having much luck though, as the knots where tied very effectively, and had to give who ever made them props, for making them so well…however he wasn't in the mood. The only thing that saved his complete sanity was that he still had his...cloths…on… not his pajamas in which he had passed out in, his full attire, a white t-shirt and jeans.

Ryo was brought from his brooding about whether he should be seriously considering going to see someone for physiological help or not, when the front door opened and closed. The noise of shoes being kicked off and thrown onto the rack by the door made it perfectly clear who was here,

"Bikkey," Ryo called out in hopes that the youth heard him, as he discovered when he opened his mouth, he was also gagged, "come here for a minute."

The door to his room opened, and in the door way was Bikkey, staring at Ryo with a dumbfound expression on his face, "Y-yeah Ryo…?"

"Can you give me a hand, I am kind of stuck"

"I see that…" Bikkey made his way over and quickly undid the knots in the rope and Ryo sat up, taking the gag out of his mouth and flexing his jaw, before patting Bikkey on the head,

"Thanks Bik," he paused as the blonde teenager mumbled a low 'whatever' and proceeded to walk back out into the living room, closing the door behind him.

Wondering what was wrong with (A/N: check it out, now why can't I pull alliteration off like that when it comes to Language Arts class?) Bikkey, Ryo went to voice his concern when a thought struck him, _that must have looked pretty, well … disturbing in the least,_ he promptly closed his mouth and stood, stretching his swore muscles, who screamed and objected to the sudden movement and pressure that he was putting on them.

Only by compromising with his body, and mentally promising him self that if he moved to check up on everything and maybe grab a bite to eat, he would reward himself –or at least calm his muscles- with a nice hot, steaming, calming, relaxing, bath. His body seemed to agree with the terms, for he found himself able to move in under ten minutes, which was a surprising feat, as he felt –and probably looked- like shit.

Grabbing a few pieces of toast and eating them, he made his way to the bathroom, noticing on his journey that Bikkey had locked him self in his room, and the sound of slightly EMO music was floating out through the door, _Now I REALLY want to know what's on his mind... but first my body needs a break,_ and indeed it did.

Turning on the taps, he went back to his room to retrieve clean, more comfortable cloth, like the pjs that he could have sworn he passed out in, when he reentered the bathroom, the tub was filled and water was steaming, warm and utterly relaxing. Ryo felt his muscles relax on first contact with the liquid, and it took all his force to hold him self up with his elbows so that he didn't slide underneath the water.

However, now that he was in this relaxed state of mind, said object was allowed to roam around any thoughts that it wanted, with out the concise tossing any thoughts aside to be pondered on later. And the thoughts that broke surface, had been his coma induced, what he had though to have been, dreams.

Maybe he hadn't woken in the first place, maybe after Bikkey, Ryo and Dr. Walker left the apartment, Ryo had just slept the entire time, and now, only now was he awake. Although that didn't seem plausible, as every time he reached a 'new plain of existence' it was always that same, and he always had woken on the floor, in the state in which he had passed out. So the question was, was he still asleep, or was he awake? Did anything happen after the trio left the building, or had one of the many tings actually take place? The breakups, had they actually taken place, Ryo didn't think that possible at all, Bikkey was still around, which lead to another doubt that he was wake, Bikkey knew that Ryo was not in the health for company, so why was the boy here, had he simply forgotten and decided to come grab a few things with out consulting the doctor?

Ryo suddenly felt like Alice in Wonder Land, except that he wasn't in some cracked –out acid trip, he was beginning to seriously think about going through his cupboards and drawers to find the vile of clear liquid that read "_Drink Me_' and the walk through the bite sized door into a giant forest with a caterpillar sitting on a shroom smoking a bong.. _Relax Ryo, _he chided him self, _there is no need to OVER think things. Everything has a logical explanation… besides you haven't seen the White Rabbit yet,_ and truth sprung from those words and realization slowly sank in, he had yet to see Drake. And that surprised him more then the fact that he wasn't sure if he was awake or not. So far, he had 'woken up' numerous times, and each time, some how in the first hour or two, sometimes three, Drake had managed to show up, and tell him that everyone was genially worried about him, but when he mentioned, Dee he would trail off, and then something would happen with dark haired man and Ryo would be left heartbroken, almost die and then wake up again.

It was strange really, what happened next, as Ryo managed to drag him self out of the tub, once the water had turned into a freezing temperature, and barley managed to get his pants on, when there was a knock at the door.

Jumping slightly at the noise, he quickly finished putting on his cloths and walked over to the door, leaving the tub still full, he walked over and opened the door. If it wasn't for the fact that he had been expecting him, Ryo probably would have been shocked to see him,

"Good afternoon Drake,"

"G'afternoon Ryo," he said with a cheesy lopsided grin that turned serious, and un-Drake like, "listen man, and listen good," he walked in and closed the door behind him, "I know that you can't hear any of what I am saying, but I am going to say it anyway. You need to wake up man, no ones being them selves, the Smyth case is still in the air, and everyday another kid is coming up missing or found dead. And Dee … ain't doing so well, he ain't sleeping, nor eating and he's only at work maybe once or twice a week … I know I am asking a lot from an unconscious person … but please Ryo," he stopped and gave a short chuckle, "even JJ isn't himself."

Then something seemed to click and Drake left the apartment, leaving Ryo standing there, all his pondering on if he was awake or asleep rushing back like water through a demolished damn, however Drakes words brought on more troubling thoughts, now that he knew he was asleep, how was he supposed to wake up?

Ryo cast them away, he didn't want to think about it, and every time he was 'in a dream' he would eventually wake up. He threw in the added gesture that he would just keep waking up until he was actually awake, with everyone else. How he knew was there when he got there, he wouldn't know, but he would be able to guess-tamate. Ryo walked back over to the bath room to drain the forgotten tub, but the door was closed,

"Bikkey, you in there?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be out in a … bit"

"Alright,"

Leaving it at that, Ryo walked into the kitchen and sat about making a cup of coffee, now that he had seen the white rabbit, he was waiting for the two knights of spades, and the queen of hearts. Why he was thinking this he didn't know, but it just seemed to fit, sort of. As the kettle boiled on the stove, there was another knock on the door, Ryo had barley gotten to it when the door opened,

"Good Afternoon Ryo, feeling better I hope"

"Good afternoon Berkeley, and yes I am feeling better"

"That's always good to hear," he whispered while walking up to Ryo and wrapping his arms around Ryo's waist.

"Uh, Berkeley, wwhat are you doing"

"Isn't it obvious Ryo?"

"Well, I am kind of hoping … not ..."

"Awww kitten, you're no fun, just lay back and enjoy"

"I don't-" Ryo was cut off when Berkeley pushed him and he fell backwards onto the couch, and then said man crawled on top of him, pinning his arms above his head Berkeley leaned down, his face only millimeters away from Ryos',

"If you don't relax, this is going to hurt."

It seemed to be a type of warning, but Ryo didn't listen, that made him struggle even more, as Berkeley roughly kissed him and shoved his tongue in Ryo's mouth, rudely exploring every inch that it could, while on hand held Ryo's wrists, the other started to roam down his body, unbuttoning his shirt, and playing with a nipple until it turned hard. If Ryo hadn't been scared at that moment, then he sure was when Berkeley's hand traveled lower, and started to undo the drawstring of his pajama bottoms.

"Berkeley sto-aahh!" Ryo bit his lip as an unwanted moan tried to escape him, as Berkeley started pumping him and an unforgiving pace. Ryo barley had time to adjust to everything and faintly heard footsteps enter the apartment, vaguely remembering they hadn't shut the door,

"Ryo I wa- … WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" came a high pitched yell from across the room, Berkeley turned his head, and licked his lips,

"Hello Dee, what a pleasure to see you, as always"

"Dee, help" Ryo managed while Berkeley was glaring at Dee, who wasn't paying attention to him, he just seemed to glare, however he did turn the glare to Ryo when he heard him call his name,

"Help, help what! Help Berkeley jack you off! I don't think so, you two-timing slut! I leave for an hour to go check up on something at work and grab movie and something for us to eat, and then I come back to find … this! No I am not helping; in fact, I don't want to see you, EVER!"

Ryo couldn't help but just stare at him wide eyed, tears glistening on the verge of falling, what did Dee think that this was all his doing, that he actually LIKED having Berkeley do this to him? Well it certainly seemed that way as Dee turned around and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door so hard behind him that it flung back open. Berkeley gave a low sigh and got up, fixing the wrinkles out of his suit, he put his glasses back on and silently left, trailing behind the bucking bronco.

Ryo didn't know what to do, but he did know that the Queen of Hearts just took his head and there was no hope for him, although now that Dee had torn his heart in two, he was sure he was going to wake up soon. Looking up at the clock, it was nearly 10 o'clock at night, and Bikkey still hadn't come out of the bathroom, Ryo still edgy from the evens, tied his pants again and buttoned his shirt, and walked over to check on Bikkey. He knocked and there was no answer, he knocked again, this time calling his name, still only silence, giggling the doorknob he found it locked, which made him worry even more, ramming against the door didn't seem to solve anything except for hurting his shoulder so he went and got a butter knife and played with the lock from the outside (A/N: I have done this before, except I had locked my self out of the house, I had the butter knife because it was in my lunch container thing heh) which after an hour of giggling and poking and turning, finally succeeded in opening the door.

Bikkey was fully clothed, lying in the bathtub, eyes closed, in a relaxed state of mind, Ryo wouldn't have been concerned except that the water was deathly clod now and Bikkey had been in there for over three hours. Pulling Bikkey out of the tub and laying him on the floor, Ryo checked for vital signs and found almost nothing, Bikkey wasn't breathing and he had a very very very shallow beat. Ryo started pressing on his chest to get his heart beat going, but when he did, not only did water come out, which lead Ryo to believe that Bikkey might already be gone from drowning, but he also spit up blood. Ryo called the emergency number and within the hour, paramedics where on scene and taking Bikkey to the hospital. They told Ryo that it would be best if he rested and then came to the hospital in the morning.

Ryo unwillingly agreed with them and went to bed, hoping, praying that when he woke up in the morning, he would be awake.

* * *

Ehheh don't kill me! But there is chapi four and I am very happy with it. Although there will rpbaly be a delay in chapie five, as I am as sick as a dog and I have a bunch of homework that I have to catch up in. But I'll try and get it up way sooner then this one, not making any promise though.  
See you in Chapie Five 


	5. The reality of it all

Sick

Chapter 5

The relaity of it all

Wow, it's only been roughly a week or so sense my last update… that has to be a record for me or something. Ether way I am going to apologize in advance for something,  
That, I am afraid to say, there is only one chapter and an epilog left after this.  
That's right folks, Sick is almost at its end, it is now in the winding down stages. What is this strange illness? Will Damien or Diamond succeed in taking Ryo out? Will Smyth get caught before the entire youth population is wiped out?Uhh I still haven't decided and I only have one and a half chapters left to go!  
(I don't plan ahead, I just write as it comes)

* * *

_  
Beep…Beep…Beep… _the steady beeping noise drug Ryo from his sleep, in an attempt to turn his alarm clock off he swung his arm, only to have it not move at all. He tried to open his eyes, but was greeted by a light so bright, that he closed them again, _Am … am I dead? … Did I really die this time, wait I am not the one that died …_ "Bikkey?" 

"Yeah Ryo? … HOLY SHIT! GUYS RYO'S AWAKE!"

There was a small stampeding noise as a door flung open and slammed against the wall, although he couldn't see, he could tell by voices who was here, groaning because of the sudden noise level had dramatically increased he turned his head to the side,

"Dude, you're like awake!"

"S'about time man, were all worried sick about cha"

"Some more literal then others, ay Dee?"

"Shut up Ted," Ryo gave a low chuckle from where he was laying, any doubts he normally would have had about being awake were gone, he knew that he was where he was supposed to be, and that he wasn't going to suddenly wake up anymore. Bikkey was there, Dee was there, and by the sounds so was Ted, Drake, Berkeley, JJ, Carol and the Chief. Sighing in contentment, Ryo tried to once again open his eyes, this time he was prepared for the bright light, and come to realize that it wasn't at all that bright, when eight people where hovering over your bed.

HE was in the hospital, the beeping noises that had awoken him where various machines, there was a heart monitor, a bran wave monitor, a ventilator, a blood transfusion sac, as well as an IV sac, and many other different things that Ryo had no two clues what they were, but he obviously needed them. But the coursing numbness throughout his body would also explain on why he couldn't move his limbs, however the numbness was gone when Dr. Walker came in and unhooked everything, except for the IV, the heart monitor, as well as the brain wave monitor and a clear mystery liquid.

"Say, what exactly happened to me?"

"Well Ryo for starters when I had went back to check up on you the day after I found you on the living room floor so I had an ambulance bring you here, you've been out for ten days. As far as cause and effect" Dr. Walker started, as the room fell silent, so that the other occupants could also find out what had happened, "after I had returned to my office, I had the lab boys look through your blood sample that I had taken. The results had come back clean, but something felt off, call it a doctors intuition if you will, but something wasn't right with the results. So I had them put the blood through the centrifuge and after it had settled, it had been spilt into multiple different substances, besides the blood there was also trace amounts of, _parathion, _and _diisopropyl fluorophosphates_, which are all _Quasi-irreversible inhibitors'_"

"Uh doc … could you ether dumb down your explanation, or at least explain these things to us with more depth so that it's understandable."

"Of course Dee, Parathion, or diethyl parathion, is a very potent insecticide and acaricide. In its purest form, it consists of white crystals; however more commonly distributed forms take the form of a brown liquid which smells of rotting eggs or garlic. The insecticide is more or less stable, though it darkens when exposed to sunlight. It is generally applied by spraying, and often used on cotton, rice and fruit trees. Usual concentrations of the ready-to-use solutions are 0.05 to 0.1. The chemical is banned for use on many food crops. As per 2005 at least 18 countries have already forbidden its use in general due to its high toxicity (LD50 in men 5 to 10mg/kg) and pollutant properties. Additionally, Parathion is an experimental mutagen, teratogen, and carcinogen. It is very harmful to bees, fish, birds, and other forms of wildlife. Parathion can be replaced by many safer and less toxic alternatives (less toxic organophosphates, carbamates, or synthetic pyrethroids).  
Parathion is a cholinesterase inhibitor. It generally disrupts neural function by inhibiting the essential enzyme acetylcholinesterase. It is absorbed via skin, mucous membranes, and orally. Absorbed Parathion is rapidly metabolized to Paraoxon in which the sulfur atom is replaced by oxygen. Paraoxon exposure can result in headaches, convulsions, poor vision, vomiting, abdominal pain, severe diarrhea, unconsciousness, tremor, dyspnea and finally lung-edema as well as respiratory arrest. Symptoms of poisoning are known to last for extended periods of time, sometimes months. The most common and very specific antidote is atropine in doses of up to 100mg daily. Because Atropine may also be toxic, it is now recommended to use small doses which are frequently repeated. If human poisoning is detected early and the treatment is prompt (antidote and artificial respiration), fatalities are infrequent. Insufficient respiration may lead to cerebral hypoxia and permanent brain damage. Additionally, peripheral neuropathy including paralysis is noticed as late sequelae after recovery from acute intoxication. Parathion has been extensively used for committing suicide and deliberately killing other persons. For the latter reason most formulations contain a blue dye providing warning."

Dee slowly nodded his head, as did the others in the room, saying that they got the just of it, but in reality they no idea, what he was going on about, luckily –or unluckily- Ryo knew what Dr. Walker was going on about, so after he had stopped to allow everyone else to soak in the information when it was obvious that JJ caught on,

"So, what you're saying is that someone is trying to deliberately kill Ryo, by poisoning him with this ... parathion stuff?"

"It seems that way; also the other thing I found in his blood, _diisopropyl fluorophosphates, _to be put simple, Diisopropyl fluorophosphate is a very potent neurotoxin. Its LD50 for rats is 1.3 mg/kg. It combines with the amino acid serine at the active site of the enzyme acetylcholinesterase. The enzyme deactivates the neurotransmitter acetylcholine. Neurotransmitters are needed to continue the passage of nerve impulses from one neuron to another across the synapse. Once the impulse has been transmitted, acetylcholinesterase functions to deactivate the acetylcholine almost immediately by breaking it down. If the enzyme is inhibited, acetylcholine accumulates and nerve impulses cannot be stopped, causing prolonged muscle contraction. Paralysis occurs and death may result since the respiratory muscles are affected. Although you've been on the atropine for a good solid ten days, you should be able to leave the hospital and resume light work, like paper work, tomorrow. However if you experience any of the symptoms you must return immediately" (A/N: did I mention I want to be a doctor?)

The room fell silent as the even more, 'simpler put' information drained and soaked into their brains, amidst all the confusion one thing was certain, the rash, the nausea, the head aches, the muscle spasms, weren't from some simple allergic reaction, or a mild case of foods poisoning. Someone was really trying to kill Ryo and as far as the room was concerned, they had him half way; he was in the hospital, attached to a ventilator a heart monitor a brain wave scanner IV and what has recently been introduced as an atropine dripper.

Under the emergency of it all, it was well aware that he might not have as long as he'd hope. But if his immune system was still –even slightly- intact then he might just make it, after all he'd been beating the rash for a good week before this fiasco. And even though he wasn't going anywhere just yet, he had to ask,

"What's the date today?"

"Tuesday, April 22, 06 ... why?"

"Well, when I was in a … unconscious state I guess, a date and a place kept showing up, almost everywhere…"

"What date?"

"Wednesday, April 23, 2006 … at Indigo Knights"

"Hey … Indigo knights, isn't that the new club that opened last week?"

"Yeah, it's on the not-so-nice side of the city."

"I think it might have something to do with the Smyth case."

They all laughed, for the seriousness in Ryo's tone was, to them, a little bit funny, but they none the less agreed to go and check it out tomorrow night, to see if anything weird was going to happen, but they still couldn't help the feeling that nothing was going to happen.

o0o

"Say Dee, why do you think someone might be… is trying to, kill Ryo?"

"I have no clue, Drake. All I do know is that who ever it is, when I find him I am going to empty an automatic on him"

"And wined up in the slammer your self?"

"Meh, it would be worth it in the long run, sort of."

The pair drove into the parking lot of the club, it was still early, only 9:45p.m. but there were already a vast number of cars, and at the doors, it was obvious that it was already jam-packed as people where already being refused at the door. This was guarded by a very bulky, muscular, tall, bald, but still good looking, black man.

"Bet you five bucks his names Bubba"

"Dee you're an idiot, Bubba is ssooo over used, I am guessing Bruce"

The two of them chuckled to them selves at the idiocy of the bet they had just placed, although they found it amusing, here they were at the new club, early as far as they are concerned going on the information found through Ryo's fever dream, and they had to wait for the line up of fifty odd people to dwindle down, although it was growing increasingly smaller, as more and more people where refused entry.

"Hey man, do you even think that we'll be able to get in the place? I mean, we've been standing here for a half hour, and not a single person has been let in."

"Dude, it's all about presence, some-most- of the people here don't fit the profile that this place sends off. Don't worry, in out outfits, their bound to let us in for sure."

"I hope you're right Dee … I hate these pants."

"Meh, it's new on ya that's telling the truth."

"I am not a leather person, and people are giving me weird looks … man, I really don't like this."

Dee sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Drake kept going on and on about how much he hated his outfit, although he had chosen the leather pants over the jeans, Dee didn't really see that Drake had any rights to be complaining. If anyone was, it should have been Dee, for getting stuck going to a club-or anywhere out in public- with Drake, as of an embarrassing moment that had taken place only months prior.

As the line dwindled more and more, both males got more and more nervous about whether or not they would be able to get in the club at all. They where only about five people before the door, when the bouncer looked at them,

"You two, can go in"

"Us," Drake said pointing to both him self and Dee, while looking around to make sure, "we can go in?"

"Did I not just say that punk, don't make me repeat myself, or the two of you can drag your skinny white asses' home and sulk on store bought beer listening to your Brittany Spears CD collection."

A collection of 'oohs' and 'ouch' could be heard from the surrounding people as Dee glared at the bouncer, while grabbing Drake by the forearm and pulling him into the club, whilst Drake, who was being pulled at an odd angle caught a glimpse of the bouncers name tag,

"Dee, "he said reaching into his jacket to pull out his wallet and a five dollar bill, "you win the bet, his names Bubba, said so on his tag."

Dee took the bill and stuffed it in his pocket, "and you said Bubba was over used." Drake just stuck his tongue out in a childish manner as he put his wallet back in his jacket pocket.

The two of them walked father into the club, and where surprised with what they saw, for being in the wrong side of town, it was surprisingly vibrant and bouncy. Decorated with majestic twenty-two foot ceilings painted from various shades of bright greens, yellows and purples, crown molding in which colors ranged from deep red to hot pink, at the far wall was a full bar that reached from end to end, straight across from the bar, and technically in the dead center of the room was a dance floor that had an attached stage on which a live band was playing, in each corner of the dance floor were four purple covered pool tables, as for lighting, neon lights shone everywhere, giving the place an amazing neon glow.

"This place is bitchin'"

"Took the words right out of my mouth,"

Dee and Drake made their way through the sea of people, drunk, stoned, high, and everything in between, in order to reach the bar, taking their seats on the only two vacant stools, ordered their drinks,

"Dee, I don't really see anything out of the norm, for a new hit bar."

"I do Drake, look over there," Dee pointed across the room and his partner followed his finger, walking through the mass of bodies towards one of the many near-invincible doors, was an acquaintance from work, his white suit glowed like a prism as he moved while his normally wild long red hair was pulled into a more or less professional ponytail.

"Is that…"

"Damien, yeah it is. C'mon lets follow him,"

Drake nodded as he got up and followed Dee, towards the same door that Damien had just walked into. Upon entering the room they where meet with a some what formal room, other wise known as, the Martini Room.

It was well, formal, the room was painted various dark shades of blues and purples, at one end was another full bar, although not as large as the one in the previous room however there were four slightly smaller pool tables with a black covering, there were dark blue velvet and rich purple silk couches and chairs, as well as leather reclining chairs, the lighting was set up by low hanging, crystal blown lamps, that gave off a dull glow to give the room a more…feeling. The music wasn't thumping like in the previous room, yet it was loud enough that one could have a private conversation without worrying over if someone else could listen in or not. And that's just Damien was doing, the pair noticed him sitting on a chaise lounge couch talking with a blonde man that was back to them, and a fat bald man with a receding hair line.

"I wonder what they could be going on about."

"I don't know, but let's play save, how about a round of pool?"

"Sounds like a good plan, play and watch them,"

Dee set up the pool table while Drake went over to the bar and bought them both a drink, surprise, surprise, the only thing that they sold at this bar was martinis. When he got up to the bar, Damien was also up at the bar, ordering three drinks,

"Say handsome, don't I know you?"

Drake looked over at Damien with a raised eyebrow, he was probably the only one that could tolerate the kid, but he wasn't about to allow him find out it was him,

"I don't know, maybe"

"Nah it's just you look like this cutie that I work with, but nah it couldn't be, he'd never be caught anywhere in leather, its just not him. Although might I had, you on the other hand look mighty fine in those pants."

"I'll keep that in mind" Drake took the drinks from the bartender and made his way back to the pool table, a little shocked and scared at what had just taken place,

"Dee … I never want to have to work another case with that guy"

"Why, did he say something to you?"

"Yeah, thought he knew me, luckily enough he was to drunk to actually realize who I am, but … he hit on me"

Dee started laughing and slapped Drake on the back, but other then that he said nothing, and the two played pool.

Three hours of pool, and ten martinis later, Dee noticed some movement from the 'conspiracies table' –as they had come to name it- Damien and his two companions rose from the table and made their way out through the front door. Waiting a few seconds, the duo also made their way out and back into the loud main room of the bar and caught their mice swimming across the dance floor towards the door.

"Their leaving huh, guess this means their done right?"

"I wouldn't say that, lets follow them some more"

"After you, Dee"

Walking out of the club, they got in their car and waited, and waited, as Damien's' friends-as the seemed to be- got in the car and they drove off, waiting a little longer, Dee drove after them. They followed the black BMW down the main streets of New York City, it was well passed curfew so all the hookers and drug dealers could be seen poking out of the alleyways.

They slowed down as the car turned a corner and into the back parking lot of what seemed like an old abandoned wear house, although being the brilliant cops that they are, realized that that wasn't the case. Upon closer inspection, it had a sign, which was turned off above the door, _Cat's Candy_.

"Does this place ring any bells there Drake?"

"Uh, Cat's Candy … oh its that new candy shop-"

"No Drake I never would have guessed"

"Dee let me finish man. I've heard about a few complaints from here, apparently it was shot up in a drive by a few nights ago. They sell candy by day and drugs and other narcotics on the side 24/7."

"Man, and they're almost on the main street of things too, those bastereds sure have one hell of a horse shoe shoved up their fat asses, not to have been caught yet."

"Well no one made any hard, solid conclusions on whether or not they really do sell other by-products."

"Well I guess where just going to have to go back to the station and check them up. And keep an eye out on Damien for awhile, I have a feeling that he's the little rat that's going to lead us to the big cheese."

* * *

And there you go, Chapter Five, good as gold … okay maybe not that good, but I have to say, this is (so far) the longest chapter that I have written for this story. I must add also that chapter six – the finally – is going to be (not super) long as well, as it is well the last chapter. I know you guys are wondering how exactly I am going to pull it off. Although I want to know by a raise of hands … uh … well … votes anyway, so I can decide. Who wants Damien to die? Or should he live? 

Let me know so I can get to work on finishing chapter six (also will help with the epilog)


	6. Excellence comes to an end

Sick

Chapter Six

This is somthing that I meant to do wwaayy back in chapter one, but it never crossed my mind... but I do not own -FAKE- or any of the characters in it. They are the property of Sanami Matoh...I just use them as play toys.

Oh my god, I am so sorry for taking as long as I did with this, but I wanted it to be perfect. So I give you a sad, yet wonderful, welcome to the last chapter in this saga. In this chapter everything is going to meet an end one way or another.

Before I get really into it, I would like to thank the following users;

IrishLeFay: Thank you for the awesome, helpful advice. If it hadn't been for that I probably would have stopped this fiction back at chapter one, because I had no idea how I was going to continue it. But you made me think and I came with a way to rewrite it, which ended up with this result.

Tohru-tan: You've been a loyal reader sense the beginning and I love reading your reviews, they gave me that soft humor of the day. Thank you.

Coldsunshin: Again you've been a loyal reader, and have been with me sense the start as well. Thank you.

And a huge thank you to all of my other reviewers and readers that didn't review.

_Italics - Flash Back_

_Warning - Charater Death ... I meant to add this before _

* * *

Monday wasn't a very pleasant day, the rain had started falling again and most shops had closed due to flooding. But that didn't stop Dee and Drake from trailing Damien…although it did slow them down, thankfully around ten o'clock Damien made his way to the precinct for his shift, which got the boys out of the rain. 

Everyone in the Investigations Division was well aware that Damien wasn't a reliable person, and they also knew that he had to be watched because, although not solid, there was a firm belief that he was connected to Ryo's assassin.

Sitting in the office was the most boring thing in the world right now for Damien, it was still to early to lead the cops to his boss. Hell Ryo hadn't even been released from the hospital yet, although he was supposed to be, later on in the afternoon, in which Damien would go pick him up and bring both Ryo and the cops-most likely Dee and possibly Drake-to Smyth and…. Leo, a smirk found its way to his lips as he thought of Leo, and then rubbed his ribs, where he was sure a bruise was forming, just remembering of HOW he got the injury was enough to dull the pain and make the boring day a little more interesting.

_Damien walked into the back room, which even though was empty, it still retained the blanket of smoke, that the many men made thicker each time they had a meeting, which was now only twice a week. Walking over to the big brown bag in the far corner, and pulled a smaller black bag from his coat pocket, he halted in his actions when he heard footsteps stop behind him.  
_

_"What are you doing here, scum."_

_Damien stood up and turned around to face the speaker and inwardly groaned, he did not want to have to put up with this bullshit today, he really wasn't feeling well._

_"Nice to see you too…asswipe" Damien mumbled the last bit, and Leo scowled, _

_"What did you say, speak up"_

_"I said, nice to see you too Leo"_

_"…" Leo turned and sat down in the black leather chair that Smyth usually occupied, "So, what are you doing, coming in after-hours and trying to get some …candy"_

_"None of your business Leo, what I do is what I do. You keep your head up your ass, and-" Damien was cut off by a punch in the jaw, the force of the blow made him stumble back a bit, he was about to regain his balance when Leo grabbed him by his shirt collar, there faces only millimeters away. _

_Damien should have been shitting his pants at the close proximity and the burning hatred in Leo's eyes, well at least that's what other people would be doing, but Damien wasn't like other people, he had built up a resistance to other people like him and Leo, he had no fear of death or caring if others hated him, it was in the job description. Instead Damien got a real good look at his second boss, and noticed for the first time, just how good looking he really was, and that lead him to do the most stupidest thing he has ever done in his entire career._

_He leaned up and kissed Leo. _

_Taken back by Damien's actions, Leo didn't have enough time to responded, and made the idiots mistake of opening his mouth to try and curse Damien out, unfortunately for him, Damien seized the opportunity and slid his tongue into Leo's mouth. He managed to explore a great deal before Leo sucker punched him square in the ribs, making him retreat and keel over in pain._

_Leo kicked him where he had just punched him, turned around and walked out of the shop, leaving a smirking yet injured Damien holding his ribs on the floor._

Sighing and rubbing his ribs once more, he started to pretend like he was doing the mountain of paperwork in front of him. Yes he knew he was being watched by everyone, that his phone calls where all being tracked, but he didn't care, he really didn't. it was all going to end soon, he would get his money and then he was planning on going to Canada for a year or two before coming back, once things settled down a bit that is.

Just out side the room, Dee and Drake where sitting, border then anyone else in the building,

"Dee, why can't someone else watch him for awhile?"

"Because, Drake…we started on this assignment, and the Chief wants us to finish it."

"Man this blows, I am hungry and I gotta piss."

"Then go, I am sure nothing will happen in the five seconds it takes you to piss."

"Okay, you gotta point, alright I'll be right back"

Drake got up and made his way to the bathroom; Dee sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, which seemed to be the thing to do when partners with Drake. Apparently, JJ does it a lot too.

Drake wasn't gone for more then three seconds, when Damien walked out of his office and headed for the door, Dee stood and looked around for Drake,

"Fuck … uh … Ted!"

Ted looked up from a … magazine that he was reading with a pissed-off look on his face, "Yeah Dee?"

"When Drake gets out of the cann, tell him to call my cell and I'll give him directions to … where ever the fuck I am at the time."

"Uh … okay Dee, I'll tell him"

Dee shouted a thanks and bolted out the door, just in time to see the silver SC Lexus drive out of the station parking lot. Jumping into his car, Dee drove after him.

Just as Dee left, poor Drake came out of the bathroom, looking around he didn't see Dee,

"Hey Ted… where is Dee?"

"Oh, he left chasing Damien, he wants you to call his cell phone and he'll tell you where he is," Drake slumped his shoulders, and Ted gave him a worried/questioning look, ", you do know Dee's cell number…right?"

Drake shook his head, and sat down in the chair, he was stuck at the precinct while his partner was chasing after the bad guy, like in old cops and robbers movies … except Damien wasn't running away, Damien lead Dee right to the,

"Hospital … why are we here." Dee sat in his car and watched as Damien got out and walked into the building, that's when Dee saw Ryo, talking with Dr. Walker,

"Remember Ryo, if you have any reoccurrence of any symptoms, return here immediately, so that we can have a look and if need be, put you back on the atropine dripper."

Ryo sighed, that was the sixth time sense Dr. Walker had released him from the hospital that he had repeated the same warning over again. Putting his jacket back on and standing in front of the door, Ryo reassured him, for the seventh time.

"Don't worry doc. I will return if anything happens."

"I know, I shouldn't be worrying like this, however this is the first time, in all twenty-five years that I've been working at this station, that I've seen anything like this. I can't help but to be worried."

"I understand, well I should be off, and if it makes you feel better, I'll keep in touch with you"

Ryo left the building glad to be out and able to work again. He felt fine, no muscle aches, no nausea, head aches, the rash was gone and he could breath on his own again. The only thing that he dreaded about going back to work was, the paper work, which was –by Dr. Walkers orders- the only thing he was aloud to do for an extended amount of time, saying that field work and the adrenaline rush that comes with it, would put to much strain on his body and could cause a relapse of his lungs.

Unfortunately for him Berkeley had agreed, so he was going to be stuck behind a desk for the next –hopefully- little while, unless he could get his hands on a minor case, like a bank robbery or just basic going in and talking to people.

Stepping out into the parking lot was a big thing for Ryo, the sun was bright on his eyes, and the wind was cold on his skin two things that he hadn't really noticed that he missed until now. Taking in and breathing the fresh air, Ryo didn't see Damien until he was right in front of him,

"Hey Ryo, you out already?" a question he already knew the answerer to,

"Yes, I just got out a few minutes ago, I am on my way to the precinct right now"

Damien nodded his head, "Before you get back to your desk and the piles of paper work on it," he notice that Ryo lost a bit of his poster at the mention of the mountain, he looked over and saw Dee, sitting in his car, talking on his cell phone, "would you like to go get something to eat, you know, real food instead of that mush they call hospital food?"

Ryo thought over it, not really sure if he wanted to go out with Damien, after what happened last time. But this time it was going to be at a restaurant, nothing bad could really happen right, I mean it's not like Damien could cook the food, and accidentally put something in it. He nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan, I am hungry for real food, and am in no real rush to get back to my desk."

Damien smiled a very good 'yay-I-am-happy' smile and lead Ryo to the car, opening the door for him, when he got in Ryo chuckled,

"What's so funny, Ryo?"

"It's nothing, just last time I was in here, it was a pig-sty."

"Yeah, I cleaned her out, I was trying to find something in here…some document that the chief wanted."

Ryo nodded and leaned back in the leather seat, the soft sound of the radio filled the car, and he didn't notice Dee as they drove passed and out of the hospital. Dee however did notice, and after yelling at Drake, he pounded on the steering wheel and stepped on the gas following them, "Ryo, how fucking dense are you!!"

They stopped out side of a casual/formal restaurant and Damien gave his keys to the valet, with a glare that clearly stated, 'if anything happens to her, it will be your balls' and they walked in, leaving behind a trembling valet. Dee parked on the other side of the road and called into the station, giving the Chief a heads up on the situation, the Chief replied that he would send in some guys to go in and sit close enough to them and that they would get him on his way out. Closing down the radio, Dee sat in the car and waited.

Meanwhile on the other side of New York City, Smyth and Leo sat, arguing about the whole deal. Why, because Leo didn't like the way the whole thing was leading about, sooner or later the cops where going to come and set them selves out side of the candy store, and find them, Smyth was convinced that nothing of the sort was going to happen, and that Leo was just being paranoid. He noticed that ever sense early that morning, Leo had looked a bit uncomfortable, which was a great concern for the ring leader; Leo wasn't one that got uncomfortable very easily.

"You can stop worrying. Anytime now Diamond should be coming with that blonde cop, and which ever ones decided to tag along, and then you can end it the way you want to."

"Why do you want to him dead so bad?"

Smyth lowered his head and glared at a spot in the floor, the memories of that even was so clear that it hurt, the pain still felt like it had only happened that morning, however it had clearly been over two years, Kyle…

"I don't have to share that information with you. It's personal, that is all you need to know."

Leo grunted and made a crud comment under his breath, looking at his watch he smirked and stood, "It's almost five o'clock; we should probably get ready our selves, so that you can at least look presentable when you take care of your personal issues."

Smyth stood and put his cigar out and lit another one, "I am ready Leo."

When they had finished eating, Damien and Ryo walked out to the car, Ryo oblivious, and Damien well aware that they were being followed, so naturally nether one cared nor paid any attention to the two cars following them. They drove for a bit, talking about what was going on around work, and the latest on crimes and situations.

"So, is there anything new on the Smyth case?"

Damien shook his head, "We haven't been able to get a solid lead on Smyth in a while."

"Did anything come out of Indigo?"

Damien looked at Ryo through the corner of his eye with a brow raised, "What do you mean Ryo…?"

"Oh that's right you weren't at the hospital that day. When I woke up I told them all about a date and place that kept popping up everywhere, April 26th 06 at Indigo Knights, and I was just wondering if Dee and Drake found anything out."

Damien slowly shook his head, remembering that day, he had been a little drunk but now that he thought about it, the guy that looked like _a cutie that I know from work_…really was Drake, "No, I haven't been told anything about it, you would have to ask one of them."

"Oh, alright," Ryo looked out the window, beat up buildings passed them by, abandoned houses, drug dealers, hookers, they where all outside as they drove, "say Damien… where are we going?"

Playing cool, he acted as though he came here all the time on case work, although he really was trying to find the right warehouse, "To meet up with a friend of mine, who says that he might know something about Smyth."

Ryo looked at Damien suspiciously, "But you said that nothing has come up in awhile,"

"And that was true, it has been awhile, but now we have something."

Ryo was really skeptical about the whole ordeal now, and now he noticed that the cars from the restaurant were still following them, which made him that much worried. There was a feeling in the pit of his gut that told him something bad was about to happen, and that once again he was going to be stuck in the middle of it all. He really wished now that he hadn't taken up Damien's offer, something bad always happened when the two of them got together.

They stopped outside of the newest looking building, and Damien got out, and whistled, Ryo too got out of the car, and just as he closed the car, and took in his surroundings, he saw Leo standing in the door of the building.

"Ryo, what a pleasant surprise seeing you again, here of all places" Damien felt a pang of jealousy, Leo had never, in the two months that they had been working together called him anything other than insults, and here he was calling Ryo as though they had been friends before the whole ordeal, "and it seems as though you brought your watch dogs."

Damien was about to make a comment, when he heard four more car doors open and shut, he had forgotten about them, Dee and Drake, as well as two other cops got out of there cars.

"Dee…Drake…what's going on?"

"Ryo, get away from him, he, Damien is the one trying to kill you."

Ryo looked at Damien with a mixed look of hurt and disbelief, which made Leo laugh and Damien smirk,

"Never trust just anyone there Ryo old' pal." Damien walked over and stood by Leo, as another figure spoke from the shadows,

"Now that everyone is here, lets get down to business no?" there was more silence as everyone, expect Leo and Damien, looked around for the source of the voice, a stream of smoke lead them to the entrance, behind Leo.

"Who are you?"

"Randy, Randy, Randy... I am offended that you don't remember me…well I suppose, it's been more then two years sense then."

Ryo was about to question the figure when he walked out of the shadows, dressed in a black suit and tie, cigar in mouth, what was left of his hair was slicked back making it look like there was less then there was. Ryo's eyes widened, "Jerold Smyth!"

Smyth smiled, "The very same, my last time I saw you was in a court room."

"Ryo, what is going on, you know him!?"

Ryo nodded to Dee from his place by Damien's car, "Yeah I know him… Jerold Smyth, Drug Lord of NYC, he supplies drug dealer in NYC. He was almost caught once a couple years back, but managed to get away."

Smyth chuckled, "Yeah I got away, but mister sharp shooter missed me and got my son," Ryo looked down at the ground, as the news washed over the group, it explained why Smyth wanted him dead alright "but now that you're here, I can return the favor." He pulled a gun out from under his jacket and pointed it at Ryo, at the same point when the cops pulled theirs, Leo and Damien pulled theirs too.

"Put the gun away, Smyth"

"I don't feel like it, cop."

They stared each other down for an eerie handful of minutes, before anyone spoke,

"How long Smyth, how long have you been behind all this."

"Oh, I'd say about six months, different jobs state to state, but I must say that this one is the most entertaining of them all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I normally don't explain my self, but sense it's almost out time for you, I guess I will. See I am in charge of distributing Kuro-Ame. However that sale has been getting difficult over the past three months thanks to you boys in blue, but it's still a major sales point. Ether way, when I found out from Damien here that You," he pointed to Ryo who was still looking at the car, "were assigned to my case, I decided to make things fun. You're coffee was drugged, but you seemed to fight it off, so then I had some special chocolates sent to you hoping that you would die, but it seems that you recovered, but now," he pointed the gun at Ryo ",you die"

There was aloud bang, as a gun shot. Ryo braced for the impact, but nothing came, he looked up just as Smyth fell to the ground in a bloody lump. Leo smirked, "Serves him right."

Damien was a little shocked, more so disappointed that Ryo wasn't dead and that it was now going to be a little bit harder for him to get his money.

Ryo turned around, to see who had shot Smyth, Dee's gun was smoking, he was about to say something when Damien spoke,

"You know, that now he's dead, the whole candy thing might actually die down. But I am afraid that you still have to die, its part of my contract, and even if the bosses dead, I am still breathing."

"Damien relax, you'll get to shoot him soon enough. Just be patient."

Damien looked at Leo like he had grown another head; he had called him by his name, with out a string attached. Although he did halt in his action and stand by Leo's side, grumbling under his breath of how stupid this all was that he was following Leo's orders. He didn't even like the man, they never got along, always fought. Hell Damien even made the biggest mistake he ever could, he fucking kissed the man and was beat because of it. And now here he was doing exactly what he was told, all he had to do was pull the trigger and Ryo would fall, his job over and he could escape. Or at least try to.

Something must have happened in the short time that Damien was contemplating about Leo, because he could hear Dee shouting a rainbow, Ryo trying to get him to calm down, and Leo chuckling, Damien shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about his other boss like that.

"Dee relax, it's not worth it."

"It is so fucking worth it. Damn it Ryo, he's trying to fucking kill you!"

"But what's the good in it if you end up going to jail too?"

"That's right Dee, be a good boy and listen to your boyfriend why don't you"

Pissed off beyond belief, Dee fired at Leo, Damien not being in the full know how, jumped in front of Leo and shot his gun as well, not making any direct aim, just hoping that he didn't miss anyone. They were all taken back some when he jumped in front, and took the bullet, no one noticed where his bullet had gone but, Damien hadn't missed, he had gotten Ryo.

Both bodies fell simultaneously to the ground with an ungraceful thump.

Nether one moved.

Nether one breathed.

* * *

Okay there you go the last chapter. I tried to make it perfect, but I still think it could have come out better, but each time I read over it, I couldn't find anything else to change, that and I made you guys wait close to a month for this,. 

I've decided that I am not going to make an epilog for this. It wouldn't seem right. Maybe after a while I will and add it in, with a little, "I guess I changed my mind" note, but I doubt it.

Well, I really hope you enjoyed it… and don't hate me… review if you like, flame if you like, with the last chapter all is welcomed.

See you in _Choked._

Aziza Khepri


End file.
